El Vestido Perfecto
by Sweetsugarhoney
Summary: ¿El vestido púrpura, el negro, o el del drapeado en el busto? Alice le muestra a Jasper las tres opciones, pero él tiene una idea diferente de lo que es un vestido perfecto para Alice. AxJ


**Disclaimer: los personajes pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer**

* * *

><p><strong>El Vestido Perfecto<strong>

—Opción número 1 —anunció Alice saliendo del vestidor a velocidad vampírica y parándose delante de su marido, que estaba sentado a los pies de la cama tratando de contener la sonrisa—. Míralo bien, Jazz. Mira el corte, el color, el largo, la espalda, si se ciñe bien a la cintura…

—Ali, yo no entiendo nada de eso —le recordó el rubio vampiro, rascándose la cabeza un tanto incómodo.

—Bueno, te lo haré más fácil. De éste me ha gustado mucho el tono púrpura, creo que me sienta bien el color. No es muy largo, tampoco muy corto, y tiene vuelo, así que cuando camino se mueve, ¿ves? —le explicó, dando unos pasitos a la derecha y a la izquierda delante de él. Luego se dio vuelta y se paró lo más derecha que pudo—. La espalda tiene un corte muy bonito, bastante pronunciado. Y el escote… —se dio vuelta otra vez—, tiene esta linda forma de corazón. Te lo traduzco en palabras simples para que lo entiendas, cariño.

—Gracias —el muchacho rodó los ojos, sospechando que su mujer lo estaba tratando como a un ignorante de la moda. Aunque a decir verdad, lo era, así que no había mucho de qué quejarse.

Alice dio una última vuelta para que su marido tuviera una visión completa del vestido.

—Lo viste bien, ¿no? Porque vas a tener que elegir uno, esta vez no voy a aceptar que me digas que todo me queda bien.

—Pero todo te queda bien —rió el sureño, y ella se cruzó de brazos, haciendo una mueca.

—Es en serio, Jazz. Quiero verme perfecta para tu cumpleaños. Quiero que me veas y sientas que soy tu regalo perfecto, así que vas a escoger el vestido que más te guste y ese me voy a poner. ¿De acuerdo?

Jasper suspiró y asintió con una sonrisa. Le hubiera replicado que ella siempre era su regalo perfecto, pero hubiera sido la historia de nunca acabar.

—De acuerdo.

—Perfecto —la pequeña bailarina batió palmas y desapareció hacia el vestidor, del cual regresó en menos de treinta segundos con un nuevo modelo—. ¿Qué tal este? Negro, clásico, pero sexy. La espalda no dice mucho, eso es cierto, pero mira lo bien que se ven mis piernas con él —sonrió radiante.

—Veo. Pero eso no es por el vestido, es porque tienes un hermoso par de piernas —contestó él con una media sonrisa, y ella rió.

—No, el vestido ayuda mucho. Y otra cosa que también me gusta son las mangas, caen muy bien. Así que ésta es la opción número 2 —dio otra grácil vuelta y volvió a correr al vestidor.

—¿Te compraste los tres vestidos? —preguntó Jasper entretanto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Claro, si Jasper no va al centro comercial, el centro comercial va a Jasper —explicó Alice muy sencillamente, y regresó con el tercer y último cambio de vestuario—. Y ésta es la opción número 3. El degradé en los colores es fantástico, aunque debería tomarle un poco el largo, me queda justo a la mitad de las rodillas y eso no está bien, debería ir por arriba o por debajo. Pero lo que me encanta es el drapeado en el busto, le da volumen así que es perfecto para disimular mis pechos pequeños.

—Cielo, ya te he dicho mil veces que tus pechos están perfectos —le aseguró el tejano.

—Eso lo dices porque eres mi marido —contestó ella, aunque muy agradecida de sus palabras.

—Justamente, se supone que el único con derecho a emitir opinión sobre tus pechos soy yo que soy tu marido, así que si te digo que son perfectos es porque son perfectos —insistió, y se puso de pié para atraparla en sus brazos, justo debajo de su busto, y plantar un pequeño beso en su cuello.

Alice rió y se volteó en el círculo de sus brazos para verse en el amplio espejo.

—Bueno, ya has visto los tres. ¿Cuál te gusta más?

Jasper se mordió el labio inferior y puso cara de niño inocente para que ella no se enojara.

—¿Quieres la verdad a medias o la verdad completa?

La duendecillo alzó las cejas ante la pregunta, y su rostro no supo si a continuación debía fruncir el ceño o sacar puchero.

—¿Qué es eso de verdad a medias? Quiero la verdad, Jasper. ¿No te gusta ninguno? —y ahí sí, mostró un involuntario puchero. Nada peor que pasarte seis horas eligiendo los vestidos más sentadores para que tu marido te diga que no le satisface ninguno.

—No, Ali, no es que no me guste ninguno, ya te dije que todo lo que te pones te queda hermoso.

—Pero ninguno te maravilla.

—No es eso, Alice —insistió él.

—¿Entonces? —protestó la vampira.

—Es que me has mostrado tres vestidos muy bonitos, pero no me has mostrado el que más lindo te queda.

La morocha alzó las cejas una vez más, sorprendida y confundida a la vez.

—Jazz, no sabía que había alguno de mis vestidos que te gustara más que los otros —le sonrió complacida.

Por lo general, Jasper no le daba importancia a lo que ella llevara puesto. Siempre le decía que se vería linda aunque se vistiera con una bolsa de papas. De hecho, la única razón por la que intentaba prestar atención a su vestimenta era para halagarla, sabiendo que eso la complacía. Pero la moda era algo que lo tenía totalmente sin cuidado, y Alice sabía que si se ponía algo de cuarenta temporadas atrás, Jasper le diría que le quedaba hermoso de todos modos, y ni se percataría del cambio.

—Pues sí, hay uno que es mi favorito.

—Oh, Jasper, ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Sabes que dono los vestidos al segundo uso, tal vez ya me deshice de él— le dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, visiblemente preocupada.

El rubio dejó escapar una pequeña risa y sacudió la cabeza, sus rizos dorados saltando a los costados de su rostro mientras aferraba a su pequeña mujer más fuerte contra su pecho.

—No te preocupes, el que yo te digo lo tendrás siempre, no puedes deshacerte de él —le murmuró al oído con una sonrisa, y la liberó de su agarre sin moverse de atrás suyo.

Alice ladeó la cabeza, sin poder entender a qué vestido se refería Jasper.

—¿Cuál es, Jazz? No logro darme cuenta de cuál… Oh, ¡ya sé! El de nuestra boda, ¿no es así? —le sonrió, y dio un pequeño saltito cuando se percató de que los dedos de su marido estaban empezando a bajar por su espalda junto con el cierre del colorido vestido que llevaba puesto.

—No, aunque ese está en el podio —contestó el sureño con otra sonrisa, al tiempo que sus manos bajaban los pequeños breteles por los brazos de Alice, hasta que el vestido quedó tan flojo que cayó a sus pies.

—Cariño, ¿qué estás haciendo? —rió la vampira, llevándose una mano a la boca al verse de pronto en ropa interior.

Jasper le respondió sin palabras y con sólo tres movimientos ultra veloces que le tomaron menos de cinco segundos. Primero le arrancó los breteles del sostén, después la traba que lo sujetaba en su espalda, y por último las bragas. Todo cayó al suelo para hacerle compañía al vestido, y Alice volvió a pegar otro saltito de sorpresa, riéndose con vergüenza mientras su esposo volvía a abrazarla y le dedicaba una media sonrisa juguetona por el reflejo del espejo.

—Este es mi favorito —le dijo, paseando sus manos sobre su piel desnuda—. Créeme, no hay tienda en el mundo que tenga un vestido que pueda superar lo maravillosa que te ves así. Cualquiera de los tres que me mostraste te quedará precioso para la fiesta. Pero si quieres ser mi regalo perfecto, ponte éste cuando sea hora de irnos a la cama. Me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo —le ronroneó al oído.

El tejano plantó un pequeño beso en su hombro y se fue a acostar con una sonrisa, dejando a Alice frente al espejo, perpleja de gusto.

Cuando por fin reaccionó, se dio vuelta para mirar a su marido y, una vez más, sacó puchero, pero dejando asomar una pícara sonrisa a través de la comisura de sus labios.

—¿Me vas a dejar así? —preguntó, y Jasper soltó una carcajada.

—Si quieres darme mi regalo por adelantado, no me opongo —se encogió de hombros con gesto inocente y le abrió los brazos para recibirla.

Los dos rieron en armonía, como un dúo de soprano y bajo, y Alice bailoteó hasta la cama, saltando a los brazos de su compañero.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias a todas por leer :)<strong>


End file.
